1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to devices which aid in the inflation of tubeless tires, and, more particularly, to such devices which provide a temporary seal between tire and rim as the tire is being inflated.
2. Prior Art
Many devices have been designed in order to aid in the inflation of tubeless tires. In its deflated state, a tubeless tire does not completely seal against its rim. Some sort of aid is necessary to temporarily seal the tire as air is added. Examples of such devices may be found in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1,966,580 Arthur W. Bull Method for Mounting Tires 2,684,112 Gilbert E. Coates Flexible Tire Compressing Device 2,874,761 A. J. Varvaro Bead Seating and Inflating Device For Tubeless Tires 2,786,516 A. A. Schreiner Bifurcated Bead Seating Device For Tubeless Tires 2,792,057 A. A. Schreiner Device For Mounting Tube- less Tires 2,797,744 F. W. Smith Tire Bead Seating Device 2,810,432 A. A. Schreiner Bead Seating Device For Tubeless Tires 2,849,059 G. P. Bosomworth Bead Seating and Inflating Device For Tubeless Tire 2,874,759 E. G. Ranallo Bead Seating and Inflating Device For Tubeless Tires 2,910,117 U. D. Lamerson Method and Apparatus For Inflating a Tubeless Tire and Seating The Beads 2,913,035 Z. L. Lapin, et al. Mounting Device For Tubeless Tires 2,918,115 H. G. Twiford Bead Seating and Inflating Device For Tubeless Tires 2,936,827 M. B. Riggs Apparatus For Mounting and Inflating Tubeless Tires 2,765,841 J. E. Lydle Apparatus For Seating The Beads of Tubeless Tires by Peripheral Pressure 2,874,760 W. F. Bishop Bead Seating Device For Tubeless Tires 3,528,474 G. May Tubeless Tire Inflator 3,552,469 Lee M. Corless Tire Bead Seater 3,973,615 Joseph J. Cunha Apparatus For Seating The Beads On Tubeless Tires 3,978,903 John L. Mueller, Tubeless Tire Bead Seater et al. ______________________________________
As can be seen, various attempts have been made to solve the problem. A need remains for a device which performs the desired task, but which is also portable. Many of the above listed devices require complicated and relatively massive equipment. Such equipment is not readily adaptable to portable use and is also expensive. In a typical service station or tire establishment, the requirements of portability and minimal expense are essential. An even more important requirement is durability. Large scale equipment with many parts is subject to breakage and down time. Also, employee misuse is a very real problem. Equipment is sometimes abused by employees. Small pieces of equipment are even subject to being crushed by vehicles.
Because of the above requirements, prior attempts at providing a commercially successful tubeless tire inflation device have been largely unsuccessful. The most commonly used method of inflation involves the use of ether or other explosive gases. The ether is sprayed into the deflated tire mounted on its rim. A flame is introduced to the area (usually by a lighted match tossed near the tire). The resulting explosion causes rapid expansion of the gases inside the tire and the tire temporarily seals against the rim. Air is then quickly added to the tire. This method has resulted in severe burns and eye injuries. However, this method is extremely popular due to minimal equipment requirements and portability.
The invention described in the Varvaro patent, listed above, solves some of the above described problems. The Varvaro device is compact, inexpensive and safe to use. This device, however, has never proven to be commercially popular. It is believed that the lack of popularity results at least partially from the fact that the Varvaro device is easily deformed and thus may not provide an adequate seal. The most preferred embodiment of the Varvaro device is a metal ring coated with a compressible material. If the Varvaro device is crushed or bent, it will not provide the necessary seal. Also, the rigid nature of the device does not allow for ease of storage.